


flowers in the sky.

by theholylight



Series: turning a new page in the book [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, im not sure if she would count as an OC, into the world, its literally giving a canon character a name, kinda fluffy drabble of sorato welcoming their daughter, since she doesn't have one yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Yamato never believed that this would be his reality...... and yet...(Little Sakura is born and, with that, a new door opens in Yamato and Sora's future as they also welcome a DigiEgg into their family.)
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: turning a new page in the book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	flowers in the sky.

"You did well, Sora." 

The tired redhead smiled, looking up from her newborn daughter to gaze at her husband, nodding along to his words briefly before gazing back down at the little girl. "Thank you, Yamato ... I ... we didn't think of a name for her, have we?" 

"I'm alright with any name you want to choose." the blonde replied, reaching out to gently brush his daughter's hair, already looking like the mirror image of her mother. It didn't surprise him but at the same time... "After all, we did agree that you would name ... our... first child..." 

"Yamato..." 

Before Sora could continue, the astronaut smiled and reached into his bag, taking out a DigiEgg of familiar colors, causing his wife's eyes to widen. A small grin played on her lips as she reached out and carefully brushed the shell of the currently still egg.

"... she's truly my daughter..." 

"Yes." Yamato nodded, slowly putting the egg back. "I assume it hasn't hatched yet because she is too young to be aware of it, but it shouldn't be too long now. I asked Gabumon because he and Piyomon were the ones to find it in the Village of Beginnings, and felt as though it's place was with us. Specifically, our daughter... he said they were glad they didn't have to worry it would get hurt, that it would be in good hands..." 

"It will be." Sora nodded swiftly. "Between the two of us, there is no doubt in my mind that she will grow up loving and understanding Digimon just as much as we all do. Have you called Takeru-kun? I know he mentioned that he wanted to meet his niece as soon as he could..." 

"Not yet, I will go do that." Yamato began to stand up and move towards the door. "If you need anything, please call a nurse, but I will be back as soon as I can be. I will leave the egg here, too, can't start the process of getting them to know each other too soon, can we?" 

"... yes. Can you let Taichi and Meiko-chan know, too? I know they were looking forward to Daichi having a playmate..." 

"Of course." Yamato recalled the baby boy who was merely two months older than their daughter, so they would grow up to be good friends at least, that was what he was hoping for, as a father and best friend. He turned around before Sora could see his expression. "There's no reason to doubt me, after all." 

Sora bit her lip as she watched her husband leave to call his brother and his... best friend... before gazing down at the little girl still blissfully sleeping in her arms. 

"You are going to be a great person, sweetheart." she whispered, still low on energy from the long, complicated birth she went through hours ago. "And I know your Digimon partner will feel the same way, once you get to know and care for each other. I can't wait... Sakura." 

Indeed, a bright future awaited her daughter, she just hoped that the path towards it wouldn't be as thorny as her and Yamato's. 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Sakura because post-02, Sora really seems interested in flowers and little else so... that choice wasn't difficult. 
> 
> For the sake of this drabble, Piyomon and Gabumon are currently in the Digital World, though they can visit when they want to thanks to Koushiro's (Izzy) new inventions. The ending is tagged in a vague way because I didn't want to spoil the plot twist, this is just my impression of why they seem rather tense around each other in the Epilogue. The next drabble will reveal everything that was vaguely implied and hinted at by both Yamato and Sora in this one. Might even be longer (chapter-wise), we will see. 
> 
> Please note that I don't intend to have the same evolution path for Sakura's Piyomon (same with all the next gen kids), but that's a story for another day.
> 
> Thank you for reading this drabble and I hope you liked it :D


End file.
